1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical plug and jack connectors and, more particularly, relates to electrical plug and jack connectors configured to provide reduced movement therebetween when connected together and reduced likelihood of electrical discontinuity therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug and jack type connectors are well known for use in connecting, e.g., audio equipment. Typically, the plugs and jacks may connect a signal line and a ground (e.g., referred to as a mono type of connection) or two signal lines and a ground (e.g., referred to as a stereo type of connection). Generally, the jack includes a single wiper contact for each conductive portion of the plug. Because of, e.g., resiliency in the wipers and clearance, the plugs are somewhat moveable within the jack and through wear and the like the movement increases.
One typical use for a plug and jack connector is in the connection between a musical instrument and an amplifier. For example, electric guitars typically employ a jack which receives a plug connected to one end of a cord. The other end of the cord may go directly to an amplifier or may connect to a radio transmitter linked to the amplifier. During playing of the guitar and movement thereof, a torque may be created on the plug connector by movement of the instrument causing movement of the plug within the jack resulting in intermittent electrical contact between the jack and plug. In turn, sound from the instrument may be intermittently output from the amplifier and/or xe2x80x9cclickingxe2x80x9d sounds may be generated by this intermittent contact.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plug connector which achieves reduced relative movement when mated with a jack connector.
It is another object to provide a jack connector which reduces the possibility of electrical discontinuity between the jack and a plug disposed therein while also assisting in reducing the relative movement therebetween.
It is a further object to provide low cost and high quality electrical jack and plug connectors.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a plug connector is provided for mating with a jack connector. The plug connector comprises a base and a tubular member extending from the base. The tubular member includes a contact area, a conductive end distal to the base, a circumferential groove located thereon and a spring. The conductive end is insulated from the contact area.
In particular aspects of the present invention, the tubular member may further comprise an intermediate conductive portion disposed between and insulated from the contact area and the conductive end. A core which includes an insulative material disposed about at least one signal conductor may be disposed within the tubular member. The spring may include at least one strip bowed radially outward of and extending along the central axis of the tubular member.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention an RCA plug connector is provided. The RCA plug connector comprises an insulating ring having a central aperture and a probe member extending from the central aperture. The probe member has a spring portion and a terminal end and a conductive sleeve may be disposed about the insulating ring.
The present invention provides jack and plug connectors which have reduced relative movement therebetween and thereby prevents, for example, generation by an audio connection intermittent and undesirable sounds.